The invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for reducing muscular and other deep body pains, and more particularly to a method of generating a magnetic field using rotatably driven magnets.
Muscular and other body pains affect virtually everyone from time to time. Various treatments are used that range from temperature treatments to pharmacological treatments to physical massages. Temperature treatments heat or cool the affected area. They generally require a heat pad or ice or other source of temperature gradient. In many circumstances, a heat pad is inconvenient because it is bulky and requires a source of electricity. Ice is just as inconvenient because it melts on application. Pharmacological treatments require a prescription from a doctor. For relatively minor pains, the inconvenience of obtaining a prescription prevents needed treatment. Similarly, physicians"" offices have limited availability (generally excluding evenings, weekends, holidays and other vacations). Physical massages and other in-person therapy are likewise inconvenient as they typically require making an appointment, traveling to the treatment office and waiting in turn to be treated.
Accordingly, a more convenient method and device for treating muscular and body pains is desired.
According to one aspect of the invention, a magnetic field generator especially suited to treat muscular or other deep body pains includes an electric motor, a set of round magnets, a shaft, a cylindrical housing and a cap. The electric motor has an axle capable of rotation at speeds of least 1,000 revolutions per minute. The round magnets are substantially flat (disc-shaped) and each defines an interior channel that extends substantially across a diameter. The set of magnets are aligned so that their interior channels share a common axis. The shaft extends through the interior channel of the set of magnets. It is also attached to the axle of the electric motor so that rotation of the electric motor drives the set of magnets. The cylindrical housing has an inner diameter greater than the diameter of any of the set of round magnets. It extends from the electric motor to encase the set of magnets as well as the shaft extending through the interior channel of the set of magnets. The cap covers an outer end of the cylindrical housing.
According to further aspects of the invention, the electric motor is powered by a rechargeable battery pack electrically connected therewith and capable of powering the electric motor for at least one hour. A switch operates the electric motor, with selection between a low speed rotation and a high speed rotation. Both selections enable the electric motor to rotate at speeds of at least 1,000 rounds per minute. In one preferred embodiment, the set of magnets each have a strength of at least 1,000 gauss. In another preferred embodiment the set of magnets each have a strength of at least 10,000 gauss. The set of magnets includes three individual magnets each having the same size and strength. Each of the diameters of the set of magnets is approximately one inch and the thickness is less than one half of an inch. The cylindrical housing is composed of a plastic. The cap covering the outer end of the cylindrical housing is formed as a separate piece from the cylindrical housing. It removably engages the outer end of the cylindrical housing.
According to another aspect of the invention, a magnetic field generator is especially suited to eliminate pain. The magnetic field generator includes a plurality of magnets, an axle, an electric motor and a cover. The plurality of magnets each have a field strength of at least 10,000 gauss and define an interior channel. The plurality of magnets are arranged so that the interior channel of each of the plurality of magnets align along a common axis. The axle extends through the interior channels of the plurality of magnets and attaches to each of the plurality of the magnets. The electric motor couples with the axle and is powered to drive the axle at a speed of at least 5,000 rounds per minute. The cover defines an internal cavity and connecting with the electric motor to enclose the plurality of magnets so that rotation of the plurality of magnets is concealed.
According to another aspect of the invention, a magnetic field generator is provided to eliminate pain. It is repeatedly passed over a treatment area affected by pain.